


Against The Grain

by MrsAlot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Lust, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus goes against what he usually desires...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against The Grain

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this before 'Daydreams' so can be read together as complimentary pieces

Rodimus sat at his desk, a large knife in hand which he used to idly carved into its surface. He like to use it, rather then a torch when he was particularly stressed and right now his thoughts and feeling were making him so twitchy he thought his armour was trying to crawl off on its own. All because of Him. The little psychiatrist. Rung.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t move his thoughts away from the mech, or how so wrong it was that he’d gotten such a thrill out of doing what he’d done. Grabbing him roughly, pulling him hard against him, forcing his arms open and stretching him out, all to use him as bait. How, in those brief few moments, he’s silently enjoyed the way the slim mech had wriggled and fought against him, how his panicked EM field rippled against him. Rodimus frowned deeply. It didn’t make any sense.

He usually went for bigger bots with thick armour… and even thicker spikes. He found, much to his annoyance, that in the berth he liked to be overpowered, taken, dominated, but now… Now all Rodimus could think of was that lithe Orangemech, on his lap, those narrow, fragile arms around his neck. That soft gentle voice gasping his name in his audio as he moved fast against him. The young Captain now wanted to hold the delicate bot roughly, pin him down and enjoy the power and pleasure of dominating another. Rodimus groaned loudly stabbing the desk harshly…. He was so Fragged up… and now he couldn’t even go and talk to anyone about it…


End file.
